Two years later
by ssnw
Summary: And with Hope been older would he figue out his feeling to Light. And would Light accept it or did she already know her feeling towards Hope even when they were still l'cie. Abandoned at the moment.
1. Invitation

Hm I do not own any characters but wish I do.

A two laters

'Hello, I am Hope Estheim. What may I help you?' said by a young man who's attention is on his laptop that is full of data.

'Hi Hope, Serah said I should send you the invitation by mail instead of ringing you. But I feel this is more easy since I could have my answer from you more quickly. . .' said by a loud vioce that is full of excitement.

'Snow' Hope stops Snow's long, long without point explanation. 'Just tell me what invitation it is and I will consid-'

'What you forget, its the wedding party.' Snow scream to the phone. Hope wonder will he have hearing problem afterward.

'Okay Snow, no need for screaming. And when is that.'

'Oh forgot to tell you its on Sunday, this way everybody can come, nobody could skip my wedding. Haha.' In Hope's opinion Snow is way too happy. He think that Snow should get a job before he and Serah got marry, he maybe one of the owners of the 'Eclipse Cafe' as a shareholder, but there is no telling that the cafe's profit will keep.

/Flashback/

After everything settle and Hope find his father. Fang and Vanille have turn back from been crystal they are now live in Bodhum with Sazh and Dijh. Their experience in the wildlife help the Cacoon citizens alot and because they know the places around Pulse, they help the ex-Guardian Corps now the Pulse Guardian to map out Pulse. The Cacoon citizens were divided into different talent they have which mean what they have studied in school or what their job was to help the country. Bartholomew Estheim for example a now one of the governors of the country.

For Hope he is a quiet special casa since he had already having a few different degrees before the fal'ce incident. As what everyone in the ex-l'cie team thought during their adventure and after, Hope is an extremely talented child (maybe not in the physical side), during his early childhood he can already play a few instruments extremely good, he can compose songs, draw very good pictures and his education in school is very well, he entre the Eden University even when he is only nine. He complete his study engineering, medicine, computer engineering, phychology and biology study for surgeon in the years that he is in Eden University. Because his mother was a language teacher before she married Bartholomew, Hope have learn a few different langauge from her as well . And because of the degree he had achieved and his age the government cannot decide what kind of duty for him is reasonable. Then they decided that he can start his career at the age of sixteen unlike the other children in the country which is twenty, since the government want the next generation to be well prepare to handle the country. And because his mother sides family had only two people to succeed the family business which control one-third of the economy: Nora and Hope when Nora's father dead. Hope was trianed in communicate people with formality and manner, he can always express what he want when the person/people is either his family ally or enemy. But no one taught him how to express his feelings to his friends and family that is why people always consider him as a shy boy.

It was a great supris for the ex-l'cie group, they know that Hope is always been a wise and mature boy who work and say things carefully. When Hope told them he will become a surgeon when he is sixteen, they all stunned and asked is this his dream career, they also kindly informed him that the new policy will only allow people who is twenty or more to work. Instead of the despair expression the thought they would got from Hepe, he informed them about his education in Eden, his family business etc. When he finished, Light had a very proud look in her eyes and she smile softly 'Hope I am very proud of you.' was her response and these words make Hope blushed, his heart beat become faster and faster, he also had a dazzle feel but he didn't know until now that he is in love with her.

/Flashback end/

'Okay I will be in Bodhum on Friday for some business and because your wedding is on Sunday, I guess I finally had time to have a vocation.' Hope said with a hint of tiredness in his voice but Snow did'nt realise. And said.

'Oh, where are you going to stay in my house, Sazh's or sis's? Oh, oh, oh and would you stay for one more week so we can all have a vocation together like Serah has plan.'

'Ain't you suppose to have honeymoon with Serah instead of having a group vocation? And I don't know yet I will think about that when I am in Bodhum.' with a bite of disbelief in his voice about Serah's plan.

'Well buddy, that is what we want. It is very difficult to have everyone together and we won't let the chance to slip. Oh something must happen to me, I forgot to tell you that team NORA will go with us too. And we will see when you are here, okay?' 'well nothing happen to you, if you remember to tell me everything you have to tell me then something is really happen to you.' Hope thought sarcasticly.

'Hmm okay, where did Serah plan to go?'

'What, you think we will bring you to somewhere like hell or what' Snow replied sadly.

'Oh fal'ce blessed me, I want to know because it will allow me to arrange the work I have to be done will send it to me, Snow.'

'Oh, so you want to come with us. Kiddo I could tell you now you would enjoy this vacation very much that you won't want to forget in your life tim-'

'Snow I know I won't want to forgot this vacation no matter what, but could you please tell me where are we going?' In Hope's mind he could see that if Light is the one who is talking to Snow. She would first cut-off the line then when she see him she would kick and puch her soon brother in law.

'Okay we will be going to Bodhum Holiday Village, oh shit, I have to ring the cake shop for the wedding cake. I will see you on Friday then. Da Da Da'

Hope sign 'Will I better arrange the things then.' and suddenly he realise 'Oh my god, I will have a vocation with Light for one week. What should I do? What should I wear? Should I tell her what I feel? Will she think I am been childish? Oh why would I put my self in this situation.' Then Hope remember what his grandfather said 'Hope there are things you could control, calculate to let it happen or skip it. But there are also things no one can control, calculate or schedule in their life.'

He wasn't very understand back then but now he could said he understand now after his mother's death, been a l'ciel and now having a certain feeling for someone he didn't even know until now . The statement his grandfather had made annoy him to no end because it is too true for its own sake.

'Friday is only two days away, maybe I should sum up my courage to confess.' Hope thought, now totally lost the concentration to his work.

* * *

plx r&r n I hope you enjoy it ^:^


	2. Perpare

Wow I am so happy four days before any other exam^:^And thanks for reviews and all.

Anyway I don't own any of the characters

* * *

'Hope...Hope back to earth...Hope!'called by a stern voice.

'Yes, grandpa. Something happen?'the voice pull Hope back to reality.

'Oh, it just, well I heard that you are going to Bodhum for a meeting and attending a wedding party. So I guess I should ask you to bring me back something.' said the aged man who look kind and caring.

'Is that all grandpa, of course I will bring it back but what is it?' Hope is so confuse. 'Since when grandpa looking forward to gifts?' he thought.

'Haha that is great Hope, great. You know I would be very appreciated if you would bring my grandson and his girlfriend back, you see since the l'ciel incident had pass my grandson's soul is not around anyway except the one girl who he miss and love so much but too stubborn to admit to any one.' Henry (Hope's grandpa's name) smirked.

'Grandpa are you having too many free time because if you are I would be very appreciated your help in my work until I come back from my vocation. Oh forgot to tell you I have agree to spend the week after with my friends in Bodhum so I don't mind if you help. And please stop teasing me since it is not as funny as you think.'

'Oh vocation, my working robot grandson is going on a vocation the sun must rise from the west today.' Henry exaggerated the fact Hope is always working no matter what he say to him. 'Then I guess my future granddaughter-in-law is there to spent the vocation as well right. Then I most certainly would help you to achieve your goal-to have Miss Lightning Farron as your wife, as my granddaughter-in-law and as your father's daughter-in-law. God knows how long we waited for you to have the courage to confess to her since you come back looking so sad without her and starts to work like you are seriously a robot. And she will be the one who can stop you working and tell you to spend some time with your father and I, oh I love my future granddaughter-in-law already.'

'I agree father, we have waited too long.' said Bartholomew who come into Hope's study in the house. 'Oh and Hope. Miss Farron is a very nice person even through some time she might seem a bit crual. So you may have many competitors you have to face so get ready, I don't want to lose my future daughter-in-law since I approve her and like father have said I love her to be my future daughter-in-law so don't lost her!'

'And I don't want to lose my granddaughter-in-law as well, so prepare yourself would you. Hmm let me see we should buy you a Ferrari or do you want Lamborghini, no we should buy you both so you could change to suit your clothes, day's events and' Henry was cut short by Hope who look at him uncertainly.

'Oh please the both of you we are not even dating yet!'

'Then you should grab this chance Hope! And father I think Hope should use the private jet to arrive in Bodhum instead of arriving in train what do you think? The cars can be brought there by one of the drivers and Hope's secretary should change to a male so our daughter-in-law won't get suspicious on Hope's relationship with anyone when she is not around.'

'Thats good thinking and I think we should..' the grandfather and father keep arranging Hope's stay in Bodhum without even asking his opinion.

* * *

The day before Hope going to Bodhum come fast and Hope feel bored at home. (since Henry and Bartholomew thinks Hope had to stay in good form before he reunion with Light he doesn't allow to work until he come back from vocation and bring the two good news.)

'Hope, please forgive my old age because I forgot to tell you that you will be staying in Light's house until wedding and vocation end.' Henry smile sweetly to his stunned grandson and said 'Your cars are also there already. We have also tell Light and your friends to come and collect you at the airport instead of the train station. My favourite grandson you have to grab the chance, my source to me my granddaughter-in-law had an admirer who had already ask her out but didn't succeed so y-'

'WAIT AN ADMIRER? What can I do? What should I do? What if she like him? Grandpa, what is the admirer's name? And since when you called Light instead of Miss Farron and also I am your only grandson. No, more importantly who is the admirer?'

'Oh I called her Light because she insisted me to but you know my wish is to call her granddaughter-in-law. But-'

'Grandpa just tell me who is the admirer would you?'Hope lost his emotion control and mentally screaming 'I would destroy the one who try to woo my love, its unacceptable and I would not allow this to happen. No matter the name is Lightning Farron/ Claire Farron she is mine and mine only and if someone try to get her away from me they would just end up in tragic ending.'

'The admirer's name is Gadot.'

'Gadot as in the one in NORA?'Hope hiss out the sentence.

'Well yes wait what you going to do Hope?'asked Henry worriedly because he never saw Hope that angry.'You see Hope, Light might rejected him again so no need to worry.'

'And she could also agree to date him too. I am going to destroy him if he dare to get what is mine.'with that he prepare to go to Bodhum in the morning and ready to confess to Light who he love in the whole world and the only one he want to have as a girlfriend and eventually a wife.

* * *

please read and review. ^:^


	3. Reunion

For me this Lightning is a bit OOC but I hope you like it.

I do not own any of the characters

* * *

On Light side things happen as much as Hope's side or maybe more.

After the incident, Light's life is very much alike the life she had in Cocoon except she had friends now not like a 'loner'as what Serah use to called her because she only put her effort into her work instead of socialising with her work mates.

She now work as a captain in the Pulse Guardian, her job is to fight any monster near the boundary of Bodhum and to keep the citizens safe and sound. Her wages are higher than before but her expenses are also higher since Serah is now study at Eden University and because of her wedding expenses are quiet high so Light doesn't had too much money to spend for her own need.(Because Snow, Serah and Light agree that after Light pay some of the payment for Serah's education and some of their wedding fees then Light won't have to pay anything for Serah and Snow after they get marry.)

And there are also some new experiences in Light's new life. After Hope had go back home with his dad, she find out that something is missing in her life, she cannot help but think what is missing and immediately she find out its Hope. The one that who always cling to her during and after their adventure, the one she care so much maybe even more than her own sister then realise she is in love with Hope and she feel her change back into Lightning after Hope is gone and not Light anymore. With that her heart close up one more time this time she even shut Serah out no matter what she do or say.

When Snow tell her Hope will be here for the wedding and the holiday afterward, she feel herself rebirth from the news and because of it she couldn't sleep at night instead she think of Hope. ' I wonder what should I do when he arrive: confess or not. It is such a difficult question. I hope he will love me back but is this possible? We have seven years that seperate us with that his family may not accept me even if he love me back. Oh life is too complicated.'

She feel so angry that she want to break some bones of Gadot when he confess his love towards her in Snow's Cafe where it have many people around and listening the confess with interest. But her phone stop her from doing this since it ring loudly after she coldly rejected him.

'Hello, Lightning Farron.' said Light while trying to control her emotion.

'Oh hello Miss Farron, I don't think you know me but my grandson is Hope Estheim and my name is Henry Estheim.'

'Henry Estheim,' Light thought 'He is the richest man in Cocoon right, then why he would—oh of course he would he seriously is Hope's grandfather what should I do? Lightning calm you can do it, calm.' then she replied 'Hi, Mr Estheim what can I do for you ?' ignoring everyone in the cafe including Serah and Snow and went outside to went back home.

'You see Miss Farron. My-'

'Please call me Light.'

'Haha I like you Light haha but can you please call me grandpa as well, and you see my son and I think Hope would be much more safer to live with you during his stay then someone else like Snow Viller because there are people who want to kidnap him and we don't want to worry him since he had enough work already so if that is possible could you allow Hope to stay with you ?'

'Um grandpa,' Light feel warm in her chest because Hope's family seems to accept her but also feel worried because she think the Estheim accept her because of she care for Hope and because they didn't know she is in love with Hope. 'It would be my pressure to have Hope around so please do tell him to live with me while he stay.'

'Oh thank you Light and please promise do keep calling me grandpa no matter it is in plivite or in the public eyes ok?'

'Um ok I promise. But grandpa when will Hope arrive and do he come to my house himself or he would like us to collect him in the train station?'

'Oh please forgive my old age Light, you see since he always working non stop he don't have time to rest properly and spend time with me. His father and I required him to come to Bodhum by our private jet so he could have time to rest properly before your sister's wedding.' Henry said with a sad and lonely tone. 'Ha Hope your wife would make you to stop working and spending time with us like I said, take that.' Henry thought happily.

'What? He doesn't rest properly and didn't spend much time with you?' since Light always think family is more important than any thing else she nearly scream out the words. And she felt that when Hope live with her during the vocation she need to tell him to rest properly and spend more time with his family.

'Yes Light he is being a working robot that doesn't stop working no matter what I said to him.' Henry continued to add oil into the burning fire. 'Ha Hope no matter how many time you win me in every thing this time you loss greatly, oh I seriously love her to be my granddaughter-in-law now.'Henry thought excitedly 'Hope wait for the talk your wife would give you when you arrive in Bodhum ho ho ho.'

'I think I need to talk to him when he is here.' Light replied absently and thinking 'Oh Hope why would you work so hard, if you have any health problems my heart will break.'

'Thank you Light he always listen to you and obey you, oh before I forget could you please collect him in Bodhum airport the day before your sister's wedding at 12 o'clock please. Oh and could our drivers bring the cars to your house as well ?'

'Of course we would collect him there and sorry grandpa did I listen wrong or did I imagine you said cars instead of car?' Light is seriously confuse since she thought Hope is going to stay for wedding and the week after not living in Bodhum.

'Oh child your listening doesn't had problem, I did say cars instead of car because we want him to have two cars while he stay.'Henry explain 'Ho ho Hope any other bad image, lets see how can you solve the problem.' he thought with a smirk.

'Oh I see. Did he always spend money like that?' Light asked 'It seems he also need to know how to save money.' she thought.

'Oh I don't know he have his own bank account apart from what we give him in his trust fund account.'

'Um well if you don't mind grandpa since tomorrow is his arriving day I think I should clean out a room for him now.' Light arrive home after fifteen minutes walk.

'Oh time pass so quick and I didn't realise tomorrow is your sister's wedding already my apologies and thank you again for take caring of Hope I think we should meet each other in person as soon as we can arrange time.'

'Oh there's no need to be thanking me for taking care of Hope and yes I think we should meet in person as well grandpa. Then I would talk to you the next time grandpa.'

'Okay Light talk to you in person next time.' Then the connection cut off.

When Light clean out the room and looking at her kitchen the drivers arrive and give her the keys. When she find out what cars are they her only thought is 'He need to learn not to spend unnecessary money.'

* * *

The next day come and Light, the ex-l'ciel team and NORA arrive at the airport.

They looking for someone who had silver hair and green eyes but apparently he is not arrive yet so they wait.

During the waiting time Gadot get his courage back and ask Light to date him in front of the people around the airport. He also tried to kiss Light when she is off guard because of his a young man who wear a pure white suit jacket with black dress shirt inside and a white tie. He also wear a black L.V. belt and a black suit trousers, he have a necklace similar to the one Light wear and his look finished with a pair of black formal shoes.

'Hope,'Light said happily and hug him. He hug her back and his hold tighten when Gadot tried to protest what he stop him from doing.

' Light, how are you? Asked Hope and turn around to face Gadot.'Well what were you trying to do?' Hope asked coldly even through he is only 189cm tall compare to Gadot's 195cm. Hope still scared the hell out of Gadot.

'Um n-nothing you see Hope i tried to show Light how much I love her-' he was cut off by Light who is still in Hope's arms.

'Even after I rejected you two times?' Light said coldly and thought 'Oh when did Hope become this tall? If I want to kiss his forehead like before I had to literally stand on something before I could do this.'

'I suggest you to leave Light alone before you end up in somewhere you don't want to end up.' The temperature around Hope had drop a few degrees. Then he turn to Light who is still in his arm ' Light can we please go to your place and eat something cause I was angry at something before I come and didn't get the chance to eat.' He said in a much more softer and warm tone also giving Light a sheepish smile.

'Hope we have to talk about your day routine I find it difficult to accept but now we would go to my house.' She said and finally remembering the others 'Well what about you guys?'

'Oh we would love to have lunch with little prince here of course if that is what you asking Light.' said by Fang and suddenly she whisper to Hope and Light 'Don't worry the both of you will have your own little world after we are gone.'

'Fang!' Light hiss 'If you care for your life you won't telling this kind of jokes again.'

'Awww Light how come both of your faces became as red as a tomatoes?' Fang fully ignored the threaten from Light. 'Come on little prince is hungry so do I lets go and eat.'

'Fang please don't call me little prince.' Hope said hotly.

'Aw but you are. It maybe a little differences but in fairy tales there always a knight and a princess so in your own story you are a prince and Light is the knight. Then there will be happy ever after.' there are people laughing silently at the background except Gadot.

'Fang.' Both Light and Hope hiss simultaneously. Both Fang and the other stop and scared for their life.

'Oh come on lets go.' said Fang after all she value hers and others' life.

* * *

plx read and review


	4. Lunch

After reading the others' fiction like "The Boy and The Cie'th" and "Daybreak" I couldn't help but want so so so much to read more~:~ even through I have exams and all. But now as I finish my exams I have time to write down my own ideas now^:^ which always seems weird in one way or another but well.

Do not own anything thing except my own plots.^:^

* * *

"Hope,how come you are so thin? Didn't your Dad feed you?"Snow tried to lighten the mood after Gadot literally cursing Hope for stopping him to kiss Light, which fuelling Light's anger and she use all of her self control in order to fight back the wish sending him to hospital with a few broken bones and internal bleeding.

"Well unlike you Snow you may have look like full of muscle and all but properly you are just overweight."Light uses the venom words in order to cool herself down(Well she can't fight someone who is not worth a bit of her attention in front of her love now can she.)

"Haha. Um I guese." Being wise for the first time. "But sis look at Hope, does he even have a little bit of fat is what I concern since people do need some fat you know."this sentence send Light off the edge and finally Snow end up lying on the taxi waiting line that is outside of the airport.

"Light um can we please go to eat something first." Hope cannot help but having some pity for Snow and decided that he could tease Snow later but now he have to cease the fire inside of Light and get Snow out of his life threaten danger.

"Oh sorry lets go then, Snow get up you are blocking my way and I don't want to step on top of you since I know Serah will angry at me so GET UP NOW." Light warn him loudly to which the giant stop acting like he had broke some bones and instantly he jump up, quickly part a way for Light and looking at the floor like he is regretting of what he had done.

The French restuarant that is only ten-fifteen minutes away from Light's house

"Um I want Moules à la crème Normande(mussels cooked with white wine, Normandy cider, garlic and cream). What about you Light?" Hope who tried to figure Light's diet, daily routine, likes and dislikes etc asked

"Oh I don't know, what do you suggest?"Light who is confuse with all the food on the menu grab on the chance to get rid of this trouble.

"Um what kind of food do you like best? Do you like fish, seafood or meat?"

"Um I like fish and seafood than meat."

"Do you like wine?" Hope smirk and thought "Yes, even diet we are similar."

"Yes kind of, why?"Light is confuse on the question "Hope wouldn't want to drug me would he?"

"Oh it just some of the dishes have wine in it, like Boeuf Bourguignon which is beef stew in red wine so I have to asked."

"Oh I see."Light said and feel a little annoy at herself "Lightning Farron what were you thinking? He maybe tall but he is only 16 going to be 17 but still Lightning you have to wait until he is 18 and if you still feel something for him then you could confess then."While Light fight with herself inwardly Hope look over the menu and trying to choose a suitable dish for Light.

"What about this Light Pochouse, fish stew in red wine."Hope asked and bring Light back to the reality.

"Y-ya I would try this."

After everyone finished eating Hope paid the bill before anyone could argue.

"Wow thanks kiddo."Fang said "Well I guess we have to go though, you see Sunshine here never allow people except Serah get in her house not that I blame her or anything but..."

"Fang , I don't know why but today I feel that you are a bit too talkative and always saying things that are not suppose to say." Light snapped

"Oh Sunshine but its the truth isn't it."Fang teased Light without thinking the consequences.

"Fang, your softest spot is Vanille and-"

"Aw Light calm down."Fang said quickly and whisper softly into Light's ear "And I know yours is Hope isn't it?"

"Hm."Light snorted

"Well little prince I think your knight is going to escort you back to her house now."Fang teased Hope happily since she know Hope would be too noble to do anything intentionally to harm a girl.

"Fang please stop."Hope pouted "He is so adorable! I want to kiss his sexy red lips!"was all Light could think at that moment.

"Haha little prince everyone needs some jokes to keep them living, well at least not your girl since she is always in soldier mode."This snapped Light out of her fantasy.

"Fang my way of life is called discipline and being responsible."Light protested strongly

"Or is it boring and too much rules."Fang said loudly after she run away from where Light and Hope stood and quickly disappeared.

"Um Light now everyone is gone maybe we should go back to your house?"Hope suggested in a soft voice.

"Okay, its this way."

After ten minutes of walking they stop in front of a normal size house. The outside look as plain as possible with three cars at the front of the house. After they open the electrical security gate, they step in and close it behind.

"Light why is it so empty, I mean why don't you plant something or put something at the front of the house?"Hope asked in curiosity.

"I don't like plants and stuff like that like Serah and I prefer to rest a little when I have time rather then spend it on something useless."Light answer uncaring.

"I agree."

"Hm finally know you work too long without proper rest all the time."Light said sarcastically.

"I wonder what did my grandpa told you Light."Hope's eyes narrow a little and thought "When I am back I will have him know don't ever spill someones secrets to anyone especially not to the one the people most care about."

"Enough to give me a reason to have a talk about your routine and how to spend money wisely with you."

"Light-"

"Enough, come in before you get cold."

* * *

Lightning's house is moderately big with a front and back garden also with a garage. Inside the house there are three bedrooms, a medium size kitchen, two bathrooms, a sitting room and a dinning room.

"Hope, where is your stuff?"Light just realise Hope doesn't have anything with him maybe except his wallet.

"Stuff?"

"Yes, where are your changing clothes and other stuff for the few days you are living here?"

"Oh I am going to buy those here."He answer with a bright smile like this is no big deal.

"What? So you are telling me you have clothes at home but you are not bring them here and you are going to buy some new here."

"Yes Light you see all my clothes are formal or semi-formal and since I don't have time to buy it in Palampolum I have to buy it here."

"Take about wasting money... How much money you spend a month?"She asked suddenly.

"Well it depends, why?"

"Cause you seriously need to learn how to spend money properly instead of thrown it into somewhere not worth it. For example your two cars just outside the door."

"Light its my grandpa and dad's idea not me, and I could assure you the pocket money they give me I had it save instead of using it."

"Then where are all those money you used coming from?"Light ark a suspicious brow.

"I earn it myself, don't forget the law said I can't work until I am sixteen doesn't mean I can't invested into business or stock market."

"Hm."Light think about it for a few moment and said "I will trrust you for now, do you know where is the clothe shops in Bodhum?"

"No idea, um if you don't mind could you show me where it is please?"

"Of course, I promise to take care of you. Come on lets go and we maybe able to come back before dinner."

* * *

Plx r n r, anonymous reviews are allowed too so plx give me some of ur ideas ^:^


	5. Clothes shopping

I do not own any thing except ocs and my plots

* * *

"Light, what do you think about this one?"Hope asked a very irritating Light.

"Hope I told you more than a thousand times, you are not going any where that require people to dress formally and expansive."

"But Light-"

"No, go and chose something more relaxing."Light glared at Hope half-heartily.

"Light I am going to have meetings with the managers who works at Bodhum Holiday Village since I am one of the shareholders as well as my dad and grandpa, which means Estheim's family own more than half of the Bodhum Holiday Village. Therefore I have to work while I hang around."Hope said sadly to a very shock Light since she only know the one who own Bodhum Holiday Village is the wealthiest man in New Cacoon, because she never watch the news therefore she doesn't know how wealthy the Estheims are.

"But I thought Grandpa said he will do the work you suppose to do while you are on holiday."

"Yea, like he will do it properly. I figure he just say it then when I go back there will be piles after piles of work waiting for me to be done. Hey Light how about this one?"He doesn't seem to notice Light called his grandpa Grandpa instead of some formal names like Mr Estheim and he show Light the suit in his hand it is a light grey silk suit with black silk shirt and a grey tie.

"Um I don't know. What about this one?"After hearing his reasons Light decided to help him the best she can since she rarely buy clothes and Serah is always the one chose clothes for her instead of herself. In her hands its a black silk suit with beautiful silver linings, a black silk shirt with silver linings as well and a dark blood red tie.

"Okay I needed to have let me see, um, seven suits or eight for my stay. So two done."Hope chuckle at Light dumbfounded expression.

"Why the hell do you need this many suits?"

"Oh I have to change everyday that's why. Oh thanks for reminding me I have to buy a tuxedo for Serah and Snow's wedding."He said while keep looking at the different suits.

"Its going to be a very long day."Light murmured. "But I thought you said you are lack of casual wears?"She asked while remembering his reasons why he want her to come with him.

"Yea I will have to look at it after I finish here, I also have to look at the pyjamas and um well you know."His face is not shaded in pink.

"I don't know you have to say it."Light who can't see his face because she is looking at the suits too, and press Hope to say what he is too shy to say.

"Um well Light-"

"Oh just say it I am not that scary aren't I?"

"Of course not, it just I have to golookattheunwearsaswell."

"What? I can't hear you stop mumbling the important part."

"I said I have to go to see the underwear section as well."Hope whisper and his face now turn into beet red.

"O-oh."Light face turn to red as well after remembering he doesn't have clothes except the one he's wearing now. None at all of course its including underwear. "Underwear stop Lightning Farron wrong way again. But does he wear brief or box-. Stop and breath Lightning, breath."Her brain stop functioning while she fight her own imaginations.

"Light I have chose the suits I need already. Um can you help me to chose some casual wears? I am not good at choosing those since I rarely wear those type of clothes and while you are choosing the casual wears I could go to the um you know-"Not waiting for him to finish the sentence she cut him off and agree immediately since she could figure out what he trying to said.

* * *

They meet at the cashier desk twenty minutes late. Light have a piles of clothes for Hope and Hope have a few pyjamas and underwear. While the shop assistants putting clothes in the bags Light have a glance on the bags and see there's a few dark colour boxers. Her face turn red instantly.

"Light are you okay?"

"Y-yea."

"Come on lets go I have to go and buy tuxedo in another shop."

"O-okay."Light is still in the dream land.

* * *

Hope put all the bags at the back of his Lamborghini Murcielago LP 650-4 Roadster and drive to the other shopping area. Light sat at the passenger seat looking out the window her face shining with the late sunlight and wind blowing her medium long pink silk like hair. "She is so pretty."Hope thought and he park the car in the car park that's in front of the store.

"You are too gentleman some times."Light said to him because every time she tried to open the car door or doors to the store or any door Hope always hold it out for her and close it behind her.

"Well you don't like it?"He asked jokingly.

"Depends."She retorted jokingly as well.

"So what are you going to wear on that day?"After they get in the shop.

"Oh Serah said something like a white halter asymmetrical satin evening dress, I have no idea what she is saying so."

"I can't believed you will wear dress that like."He grin.

"What? What so different with this dress to the other dress?"She asked.

"Well in another word it is a V neck sleeveless dress made in satin and is for ball or other formal gathering like a wedding."He explained while he look at a very stylish black contemporary velvet tuxedo. "How about this Light?"He asked before Light got a chance to explode because of the dress she had to wear on Serah's wedding.

"Yea I think it looks good on you. But do you think I seriously had to wear that dress?"

"What about this, we look around and chose one that you are most comfortable with?"

"I guess its the best solution."She said with despair.

"Oh come on Light, it won't be as bad as you thought."

"Yea I guess."

"Hm how about this one Light?"He hold a light slate grey column spaghetti straps floor-length elastic woven satin chiffon evening dress in front of her and said "I think you will look great in this. What do you think?"

Upon hearing Hope praise about her wearing this dress she said "Yea I will have this then."

"Okay."Hope grin.

* * *

When they pay the bill, Hope pay the dress for Light no matter what she said and tell her that "As your previous birthday presents that I didn't give you." Light still feel annoyed after they arrive back at her house and decided that she will pay him back by cooking a good meal so she starts to work in the kitchen.

"Wow Light what are you cooking? It smiles real good."Hope feel himself got really hungry after smelling the food in the kitchen.

"Oh just something, I don't know is it taste good though."

"Then when will we have dinner?"Hope asked eagerly.

"Um until Serah and Snow arrive because they are always arrive later then the others."

"The others you mean NORA will be here as well."Hope couldn't help but struggling to put on his well taught emotion mask.

"God no, I don't want to break my house because I throw someone to the wall or on the floor. Its only us, Sazh and Dajh, Fang and Vanille and Serah and Snow, its the first time I allow them to come anyway except Serah of course."

"Oh thank fal'ciel for that."

"Yea I notice you have a emotionless smiling face while we have lunch with them, why is that exactly?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Not at all, someone doesn't know you very well might think you like them or even love them because of your smile. But I mean why do you do that? Like me I would always punch them if they annoy me."

"Light its not my fault that I have those kind of training. When you hate the person more you would smile more sweetly instead of showing dislike this how they taught me and well my cousins in my father side since my mum is only child and I am one as well."

"Oh that's why."The door bell ring and Sazh shout "Come on solider girl you were much faster than this when you open the door in Serah's house."Light snort and go to open the door.

* * *

thx for reading and plx review if you can ^:^


	6. Confess

Hello everyone thanks for your support ^:^

I do not own anything except my plots and ocs

* * *

"Soldier girl what take you so long?"Sazh asked with Dajh bouncing up and down beside him.

"Hello Auntie Light."Dajh greeted Light cheerfully.

"Come in, you arrived earlier than everyone else."Light voice keep from any emotion.

"Hey soldier girl whats with the emotionless sentence huh? Did we disturbed you and little guy?"

"No but if you want me to treat you like Snow I won't mind."She stared at Sazh like when they were still in Hanging Edge.

"Hi guys, what take you so long to come in?"Hope who feel confused when no one coming in the kitchen after five minutes had pass.

"Sazh here wants to get punch I don't know why."After she said the words she went back in the kitchen and set up the table.

"Sazh what did you do?"Hope whisper.

"How do I know."He whisper back. "Oh I know, probably because Dajh called her auntie after she tell him not to call her that a million times."

"Jeez Dajh, have you ever learn from Uncle Snow never, ever try to anger Lightning?"Hope whisper to the ten years old.

"Um but daddy said when people that is older than me and is his friends I have to call them uncle and auntie no matter what Uncle Hope."He stared at Hope innocently.

"Oh Sazh so its you again."Hope said in annoyed.

"What? Aren't a child suppose to call his dad's friends uncle and auntie?"

"But Sazh this rule doesn't apply to Light and me. I am only six years older than Dajh if he call me uncle Hope in the public it would only embarrass us and don't forget about Light, she will eventually use you as her punching bag if your son keep calling her auntie."Hope whined.

"Oh, then Dajh, um why don't you call Auntie Light just Light and Uncle Hope only Hope huh."He only hope that he could change his son's mind on calling the two dangerous people something else, if not well he will suffer from Light's fists.

"But daddy."Dajh said loudly.

"Shhh."They both stop the boy.

"Well aren't you guys going to come in? Hope, why haven't you change into something else? Do you like wearing suits at home?"The boys feel themselves sweating at the words.

"Oh I forgot. I will go and change now, if you will excuse me."He then nodded to Light who nodded back, he then change his direction and facing Sazh with a 'good luck' expression and he went to his room.

"Sazh I hope you could convience your son call me Light but not adding auntie at the front."She warned him in a whisper and Sazh quickly nodded.

After ten minutes Hope come back down to a deadly quiet kitchen. When Sazh see his saviour he quickly relieved a breath he held for quiet a while and Dajh particularly kicking his foot up in the air for heaven finally come back to him.

"Wow Hope you should be a model you know."Sazh praised with amused as he could he see a faint blush on Light's cheeks.

"Uncle Hope you look very handsome."Upon hearing been called uncle he frown internally but smile sweetly outside.

"Thanks Dajh."He is wearing a tight dark blue jeans, with a white long-sleeve simple design shirt that is semi-transparent showing the black sleeve-less undershirt and his lean body. "When did he become this hot? Relax Lightning if you not Sazh will notice or he have already."She thought to herself and her eyes rest on Sazh who is smiling mischievously at her.

"Sazh so you want a punch?"She quickly stand up and the man immediately step behind Hope using Hope as his body guard.

"Sazh, Light what are you-"'Dindon' the door bell ring.

"Its your only lucky day Sazh."She said angrily and turn to open the door.

* * *

"Hey Sunshine, how's the day you spent with little prince? We are not disturbing you showing your love to him yea?"After the last word come out of Fang's mouth she find herself got a slap from Light and it draws blood. "Oh come on Light I was just joking."

"Is it?"She said and the temperature around her seems to drop a few degrees.

"Awww Fang are you okay? Do you need tissues or bandages?"Vanille asked Fang and look around her, Light rolled her eyes at the sight.

"Well Sunshine."

"What?"

"Aren't we going to go in?"

"Wait, what name do Dajh call you all the time?"

"Auntie Light, Auntie Fang and Auntie Vanille. Please come in quickly daddy got punched by Uncle Hope!"Dajh running towards them and said in fear.

"What?"The three women said in disbelief.

"After daddy said something about Uncle Hope's mother because of he is drunk Uncle Hope punched daddy in the face. I have never-"Light and Fang quickly run into the kitchen.

There are blood on the table and Sazh holding his nose siting on a high chair.

"Sazh what did you do this time? When ever you are drunk you are like a different person."Fang shout at Sazh.

"Where is Hope?"Light shout at him as well. Then Sazh fell into unconscious.

"Fang why don't you ready for the dinner with Vanille and I go look for Hope."Fang nodded for acceptance.

* * *

In Hope's room darkness engulf the room with only moonlight shinning in the room like a soft spotlight. When Light walked in she could feel the sad atmosphere around the room especially around Hope, he look outside the window and seems to considering about something then Light spoke.

"Hope. Never care about what Sazh said when he is drunk."She tried her best to comfort him but he doesn't seems to hear her. "Hope-"

"Light I think I will skip this group vocation. I need to cool down a bit I guess."Hope in emotionless and his business mask hold firmly on his face.

Light quickly walk towards him and shake him with both of her hands on his shoulders.

"Hope, its not good for escaping, you know it."She tried to express how much she want him to stay but the only words coming out from her doesn't at least sounds like what she intended to say.

"I have been endure enough Light. I don't want to loss my least control over something like this and I don't want to loss a true friend."He stared at her eyes emotionally like a mask that a prince always put on when he face his people finally got rip off. "I need to cool down before I broke apart."

"Hope."She doesn't know what to said, she is not a person who could easily comfort people.

"Light, please let me go, help me to tell them. Please Light."He starts to sob.

"Hope, I will always be with you and protect you remember?"He nodded with tears falling onto his cheeks. "Tell me what he said to you okay?"He stared at her then starts shaking, she run her fingers comfortably in his hair then he said.

"He said my mum die for good...since I become stronger after her death."He buried his head in Light's chest.

"You know he is drunk right? He won't say or even think like this if it is not because of the alcohol he had within him."She plant a kiss on his head then hold his chin making him look at her. "Um I don't know is it a proper time but...well...um I like you very much, love you to death even."She said softly.

Hope stared at her in wide eyes and his jaw drop a little his mind was thinking what's that suppose to mean "Did she confess to me like I heard?".

"Um Hope?"

"Light I don't know is this my imagination or what. But I..I love you. I realise I love you since we got separate after the journey we had."Hope's cheek red in embarrassment.

"Hope."He look up and immediately meet with a pair of soft lips at his lips. His eyes widen then all of a sudden Serah come in and they broke the kiss instantly and put their mask on again.

After Hope wipe the tears on his face he said "Serah what can I do for you?"His voice sounds deeper than usual from the tears he had moment ago.

Serah who is beyond shock after seeing the two workaholics kiss each other come back to Bodhum when Hope spoke and finally remember why she came. "Oh Hope."She hugged him and doesn't seems to realise her older sister glaring at her in the darkness. "Don't mind what Sazh had said, he is just been his drunken self he doesn't mean to hurt you."She tighten her hug.

"Serah before you suffocated him, let him go."Light demanded cooly. "What did I do?" Serah thought trying to find out why her older sister angry at her.

"Hey guys come on. Dinner is on the dishes, people are really hungry. We are just waiting for you guys you know."Fang announce dinner loudly.

"Hope we will talk later."Light said and went down the stair after she tell Serah to go down first.

* * *

thx for reading and as always plz review if you can ^:^


	7. Conflict

Thanks you for for all your support. ^:^ I hope my ideas are too weird and I hope you will like it.

I do not own anything except my ocs and plots.

* * *

Throughout dinner there are rare silence embrace the group, no body wants to be the one who break this weird moment not even Snow. But properly Vanille would want to break this conflict since she and Snow are always the one who cannot stand silence and pressure.

"Oh, say something guys. Its not the end of the world for fal'cie's sake, just because of someone said something inapropiate when they were drunk doesn't mean-"Vanille was cut off by Fang.

"Vanille."She whisper.

"What? We have gone through many things together if this could make all of our relationship like this, what if something bigger happen?"

Everyone fall into another silent moment and Snow couldn't stand it anymore.

"Oh come on kiddo, its not Sazh's fault-"

"Snow, use your brain before you asid the next word."Light glare at him.

"What? It just because-"Before he finish telling his thought his face kiss the floor.

"Claire!"Then Serah rush to her soon to be husband's side. "Snow are you okay? And please stop your talk before sis break any of your bones."She warn him in a whisper.

"Serah, how come its Sazh's fault when he just said something about Hope's mother when he was drunk?"

"I didn't said its Sazh's fault or anyone's fault."Hope said and stand looking around the room make sure everyone is listening to him. "I have to apologies for punching you Sazh."

"What the hell Hope? Why would you apologies to someone who said something that harsh to you?"Fang glance over to Hope and give a deathly glare to Sazh making the man shaking for fear.

"Harsh? What did Sazh said excatly?"Vanille asked everybody except Light, Hope, Dijh and Sazh looking at Fang.

"Well, do you want me to tell them little prince?"

"No its fine. Sazh in return for my apology I would only give you one more chance to be my friend, my true friend."He pause and continue very softly. "If you ever insult any of my family no matter you are drunk or not, we, we will be enemy, if you put it this way my whole family will be your enemy."He then turn and went back to his room.

Silence once again dominant the dinning room, everyone thinking at different things. Different feelings surrounding the room, they were all very deep in thought that they all forgot the delicious dinner in front of them.

"Its my fault."Sazh finally chocked the words out and begin to sob. "Its the old man's fault."

Light turn to leave the room and go to find Hope."Lightning."Fang stop her when she saw Light tried to leave the room and go to comfort Hope.

"What?"

"Hows Hope before he come down?"

"Okay."

"Come on Light you know that we have to solve the problem, if not-"

"Solve the problem? How could we solve it when someone said something disrespect the dead and don't forget Hope is a person who is very protective and respect for his family and friends."

"Wait, the two of you stop. We need to know what did Sazh said to Hope in order to figure out how to-"Vanille get cut off again.

"Yea sis, we need to know."Snow punching his fist onto the table.

"Claire, Fang come on tell us. We could help if we know the situation."Serah pleaded the two warriors.

"Daddy said 'Your mother died for good you know, see how strong you are now huh. If not because of the death of your mother you are properly be a spoil kid who only depend on your parents. But I don't understand why she will save Snow you know, maybe she tried to have an affair with the hero when they are safe? Who knows, many wealthy women wants to have affair with young lads because their husbands always working and some time having different partners for their sex life so the women got bored and-' then Uncle Hope punched daddy in the face."After Dajh finished Sazh starts to cry more.

"What? So he didn't tell me all the truth."Light whisper to herself.

"What old man? You actually said something this harsh, I thought Hope's version is harsh enough."Fang question loudly.

"Fang can you handle here? I have to talk to Hope."Light said to her.

"Yea, go to find him before the little prince tried to escapy this-"Then both of them realise their mistake.

"Shit."They said simutaniously then Light run to Hope's room and Fang look at the front door which still have Hope's cars situated there and Fang feel relief immediately.

* * *

In Hope's room.

"Hope!"Light shout.

"Hm Light whats wrong?"Hope was finished taking a shower and only have a towel around the middle of his lean body. His hair is still wet and the water dropped to his body making him even more sexier than normally he would have, this is what Light walk into. Her mind stop working and she stared at Hope stupidly. "Light are you okay?"

"I-I thought you were gone without telling us, telling me."She whisper the last part.

"Why would you think that? I have promised you that we will talk before I decide am I going or not right?"Then he embrace her and playing with her semi-curly strawberry blond hair.

"Yea, you promise. But you also promise many things that you didn't do."His hold tighten and smile at her.

"And what is that?"

"You said no matter what you would always be with me and try to protect me but you didn't fulfilled it."She pouted unconsciously.

Then he stoke her cheeks and getting nearer and nearer to her before Fang run in to them to see what they were doing.

"Um, well, continue like I never run in on you okay? Oh and little prince since you are half naked I could only comment that your body is so~ sexy."She received a deathly glare from Light then she went out the door and close behind it. "Well do whatever you tried to do when we are gone okay?"

"Fang!"Light tried to get to the door but stop by Hope who wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck.

"Light just let her be, she is always like that since we first met."

"But Hope-"

"Um Light. Would you like to be my girlfriend? I know I am still illegal but I-"Hope got his answer when Light kiss him passionately.

"I would love to. But what about your family?"

"Oh, they would be very happy you know. I have been a workaholic since we got separate and they know that I fancy you because, um, when my grandpa, he, you know proposed a marriage between me and a girl that I don't know like a wealthy family always do. And I literally nearly bankrupt him."

"What? So you didn't accept the marriage and then you throw a tantum?"

"Yea, well-"

"And they know you fancy me since you go back home."

"Um Light-"

"I don't understand though, if you bankrupt your grandpa doesn't mean you will be bankrupt as well?"

"Yea normally it is. But you see we all have our own investment and money so."

"Hm your family is complicated."

"But you still love me."

"Maybe not anymore since you hadn't told me all the truth of what Sazh had said."She joke.

"Oh but Light-"

"No I think, um, maybe I should go out with Gadot instead of-"

Then he put her to his bed and tackle her until she is out of breath.

"Surrender?"He asked.

"No."She flipped and he is under her now. "You know what, you suppose to wear your clothes after you finished shower."

"But it seems you like my body and I know that you will love me no matter what."

"Shut up."

* * *

Thx for reading and plx review if you can okay ~^:^~


	8. unstable

Hello everyone thanks for all your support and I am sorry for not update the chapter sooner.

I do not own any things excepte my own characters and plots.

* * *

When Hope dress in a grey silk pijama and went down stair to escort the others to the door, Fang whistle looking Hope up and down then comment in a flattering way.

"Hm, little prince if both Lightning and Vanille dump us I suggest that we could be couple."She winked without realising both Light and Vanille having a murderous look on their faces.

"Fang we should go back home now."Vanille said it loudly and empathize the word 'now'

"Hey now, what's wrong, huh?"Fang is totally oblivious to the fact that she had said the worse thing for their relationship so far.

"Now."Then without another word Vanille was out of the door and slam the front gate close.

"Hey what did I do?"

"Fang I can't believed that you are as dense as Snow before this incident."Serah joined in.

"Hey."Snow protest feeling hurt that his soon to be wife said this in front of his face.

"But Fang seriously are you too tired or what? Normally you won't make this stupid mistake."

"I got to go."She said when she realise her mistake and rush to join her angry girlfriend.

"Um Hope I am terrible sorry of what I have done, I, um, hope that we could start our friendship again."Sazh hold out his hand and Hope toke it without hesitation.

"Sazh it is part of my fault too, since I never did truly explain my family to any of you and had let you drink so much that even though I was told not to let you drink."He breath in and continue "Sazh I know that I cannot take back what I had said but I hope that we would still be friends no matter what happen."

"Hope, I, its my honour that you keep me as your friend. I promise you and everyone that I won't drink as much as I do before the incident and I would control not to drink at all if I could help."Everyone nodded.

"Well its becoming late."Light said towards the people who is not living here, they take that as a sign to go before she got irritated.

But Serah wouldn't take it, she wants to do something that will help her sister to gain her happiness which means she had to do something, anything and fast so she decided something that would surprise everyone and annoy her sister greatly.

"Sis, could Snow and I sleep here tonight? You know its probably the last time I will sleep here and I want to tell Snow about my past tonight, in my room if that's possible."

"Serah, Hope had already unpack and all, couldn't you just tell the oaf when you guys get home and if you stay here where would Hope be sleep?"Slightly annoyed but in no mood to draw her weapon out to scare Snow and make them leave.

"Um, Hope could sleep with you-"

"What? Are you out-"

"Sis if I remember correctly both you and Hope sleep very close together every night when we were l'cie."Snow said jokingly but when Light's starts to approach him he ended in a whisper.

"Then sis it wouldn't be a problem since the both of you-"

"Um I could sleep on the sofa if that's the case."Hope said before Serah could set the both of them up.

"Sofa?"Light asked she doesn't know why but she feel anger out of no where.

"Yes, sofa in the living room."Upon hearing Light's angry voice he stared at the floor.

Silence seems to dominate the house this evening especially when there is more than two people in a room.

"Um, solider girl, my son and I should go. You know his a child and need his sleep and all."Light only nodded and her attention is still on Hope who is still staring at the floor like he love it.

Sazh and Daij quickly escape this explosive area and left only Serah who cause this disaster, Snow who stay behind only because of Serah if not he probably run out of the door in the speed of light. And of course Light and Hope.

"Hu-um."Snow clear his throat, no one said anything, no one move like they didn't heard him so he try harder.

"What do you want?"Light hiss but still staring at Hope.

"Um I guess you are right sis, I think that both Serah and I should go-"Serah step on his foot hard and he try so hard to not make a sound.

"Sis so what do you think?"Serah asked confidently on the outside but inside she is really afraid that Light would explode.

"Sofa you said?"Light totally ignore Serah's question instead she concentrate on the young man who she love dearly.

"Yes, if not I could-"

"If I let you chose, me or the sofa which one you would chose?"This question surprise everyone even Light herself.

"Um-"He didn't know what to say, his heart of course will chose Light but his noble side tell him to chose sofa instead.

"I see, so you value the sofa more than me huh."She said with disappointment lining in the words and then she starts to go up stairs and into her room.

* * *

When they heard the door of Light's bedroom been close Serah glare at Hope and tell Snow to pack all Hope's possessions and deliver it into the living room.

"Hope why didn't you say you would chose her?"Serah asked like she is getting some information out of a crime person but Hope didn't said a thing instead he get on to his laptop when Snow come back down with his possessions.

"Hope! I am asking you."She raised her voice.

"Well if you had something to ask or say then say it in the morning."He replied coldly unlike to the Hope they know so well.

"Hope-"

"I said tell me in the morning."Hope's tone tell her that if she don't stay out of his way there would be hell to pay.

"Hey guys, what's all-"

"Well leave me alone Snow before you regret it."Hope type on the keyboard in a great speed that no one would think is possible.

"Hey kiddo I know you are sixteen now but its-"

"Snow maybe I hadn't explode in front of anyone of you yet but if you and Serah keeps irritating me the two of you will suffer no matter what."Hope stand up looking at the giant like he is an infant, crualty and merciless screams in Hope's normally gentle and caring eyes. The couple now knows why Gadot acted like he scared for his life when they were in the airport, they now feel fear totally fear because of the sixteen year old boy in front of them.

* * *

Both of them trade a look and leave the living room, on the way up to their room they heard something like someone is crying, its faint so faint that if not because of they concentrate on the noise and press their ears to the door they wouldn't be able to hear this. Then Serah signal Snow to get into their room.

"Wow, Claire is crying, she hadn't been crying since the day our parents died."She murmured to herself, "Its my fault, if its not because of me Hope wouldn't be actinng this way and Claire, she wouldn't be crying."She whisper.

"Hey, its going to be okay alright. They, well, they just-"

"Snow I know its my fault I shouldn't interrupt their slowly growing relationship."She cry silently, Snow pull her into his arms and Serah starts to swift to sleep after crying for a few minutes.

* * *

At this moment, the old looks of the living room change to the look of an office. Hope set up all the things he need to start his work, he have the cam, mic and the laptop already for video meetings, a laptop that shows news, a laptop that shows how the economic changes in Pulse and the last laptop for him to work on contracts and other paper works. Hope at the moment wearing an all black silk suit, black dress shirt, black trousers and black formal shoes this shows his employee he is at the moment in a very, very, very bad mood.

"Anson, I want all the managers' personal details, education details and other details that are work in Bodhum. Now."

"Hey what's wrong cous, I thought you we-"

"I said now and I mean it. Also arrange meetings between me and those mangers for me for tomorrow, you have to be here as well."He said sternly.

* * *

Hope was doing paper works for his Palumpolum's company until he heard someone open the living room door, he is more than shock because its Light who open the door instead of Snow who Hope had previously think.

"Light."He take off his glasses and walk towards her.

"Aren't you suppose to be sleeping? And stop at where you are."She said coldly it hurt Hope like the ice had froze his heart.

"What about you?"He then sat at the sofa and look at the screen, "You know if you want me to live in else where, then I will move to the hotel if that's-"

"No!"She rush towards Hope and nearly crush him in a tight hug, "You are not leaving here, if you like to sleep on the sofa then fine."Hope signed at Light's words.

"Light-"

"No you are not leaving me, not now and not in the future."Hope promise her by kissing her lips.

Minutes later they broke the kiss and starts to catch their breath, when Hope wants to explain why he didn't say anything when she asked the question someone ring him.

"Hello."Hope's tone back to gentle and soft.

"You know what cous."Anson feel slightly safer from his cousin than before and asked.

"What?"

"Um, promise you won't get mad okay?"His words lining with fear.

"Would you just said it."Holding Light in his arms and silently plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Not until you promise."He said stubbornly which annoy Hope to no end because his cousin is wasting his time that is suppose to spend with Light.

"Hm maybe you want to work in Eden,huh. I guess-"

"No, I don't. The problem is, well the managers refuse to give any of their information and how they run the companies we own in Bodhum."He finished in a whisper wishing that his cousin would not fuse over the fact and give him double amount of work to do to cease the fire.

"Hm."

"Um, yea so what do we do now?"

"Close all the companies we have in Bodhum."At this point Light look at him questioning.

"What? But that means-"

"Yes I know, our family own those companies if they are not obeying us and give us our rightful power back then destroy it."He said coldly, Light thought that she saw a different person instead of Hope but then he just give her a reassuring smile.

"What about reputition of our family name? People will get furious."

"I know, get someone to spy on those managers for two days, I want all the details and then we will fight back."

"Haha let the game started and I think Edwin and the others will love to join the game."

"No let them stay where they are, build a strong base and if there's problems in the government change the president to my dad."

"Of course, hey Hope I have heard uncle said something like you are going to confess to a girl so good luck."And he ended the call.

"Change the president."Light's eye bow raise a little.

"Yes, you see our family pay the ministers and president's wages most of the time since the tax they collected from the citizens are quiet small amount so they have to depending on the more wealthy families for their wages."

"Okay it confuse me more and more. And why would you wearing suits at home? Do you seriously only wear suits all the time?"

"I, I am been childish just now after you know. And by calming myself down I decided that working would be the best for tonight."He look at her sheepishly. "And Light I want to say, no matter what I would chose you over anything."

"Then why you give me the impression that you want to chose sofa instead of me?"Her arms cross in front of her chest.

"Um, I."His face gone beet-red. "I don't think it would be appropriate to sleep with you before we get married and when we have a choice."

"Idiot."She smile.

* * *

Please review if that's possible and thanks for reading ^:^


	9. Secrets

Hello sorry for the delay and all but well guys hope you have a good summer too! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you would give me some suggestions on rather or not make this a tragic ending or happy ending.

Anyway lets stop talking and starts the fiction

I do not own anything except my ocs and plots.

* * *

The next morning comes quickly and it is now 7:00 am, Light woke up on her bed but instead of getting off the bed she buried her face into her pillow and mumble slightly before getting herself up and dragged herself to the bathroom. The house is so quite that Light think the other three people had gone somewhere without telling her.

She walk sleepily to the bathroom with only half lid eyes and turn the door knob, she open it like she normally do and walk in to the bathroom without looking.

"Oh, must be sleeping little."She mumble to herself when she feel the bathroom is warm and foggy like someone had been shower before her. "I need to wake up more before the oath see me like this."Someone giggle as she talk to herself and she immediately wake up totally. "Who's-"She is shock Hope was only using a towel to hid himself and his body is so wet that indicate he had just finished showering.

"Light, you, haha. You are so cute."He laughed and holding the towel to hid his middle.

"Hope, you are stupid."Her face is like a tomato now and she run out of the bathroom.

* * *

Five minutes later

When Hope open the door Light is glaring at him and her face is still red.

"Stupid Hope, why would you have a shower again when you already had one just six hours ago?"Light asked and giving Hope a deadly glare.

"Oh I just come back from work so."He look at her sheepishly.

"What! Aren't you suppose to sleep instead of working."She feel she need Snow here now to be her punching bag since she feel so annoy that Hope didn't tell her he is going to work when he leave.

"Yea but, um, well something happen. And I need to go."He look down to the floor. "Sorry Light next time I would tell you before I leave."

"No you don't need to, now I need a shower."She said coldly pushing Hope aside and into the bathroom then slam the door shut and lock it.

"Hm Hope what should you do now?"Hope asked himself and he frowned.

* * *

Breakfast was uneventful until Snow particular break the dishes when he tried to wash it.

"Snow!"Light hissed she is already behind him ready to punch.

"Sis wait, I-I will fix this in no time."Snow said nervously and glancing at Hope hope that he would come and save him but Hope didn't even look at him.

"Yea Claire, he will fix this."Serah tried to calm her sister but Light is looking like she is ready to kill. "Um Hope could you go and buy new dishes with Claire please?"She pleaded and Hope nodded in return. "Thanks, um, Claire come on go with Hope or else he would get lost. And we will stay here and fix the mess Snow had cause."

Light snort and go to the front lawn with Hope walking right after her, they rid in Hope's Ferrari this time, the couple leave the house with silence. No one attempt to talk.

* * *

In the store

"Hello how may I help you?"The assistant asked.

"We want some new dishes."Hope said when Light doesn't reply.

"This way please, Mr and Mrs."She smile at Hope.

"We are not married."Light said coldly then she walk away.

"Um well, why don't you get me some suitable dishes and we would chose which one we want when you come back."

"Of course sir, please wait for a few minutes."Hope nodded and she turn to leave.

Hope find Light staring no where in particular then he decided to talk to her and apologize again.

"Light,"He started and wrap his arms around Light's middle "I am terribly sorry."

"Hm."She snorted.

"Come on Light."He look at her then kiss her lips. "Forgive me , hm."

"If I am still angering at you do you think I would allow you to kiss me."She said and perk his lips.

The assistant come back with several different pattern of plates and holding it for Hope and Light to chose.

"What do you think Light?"

"I don't know."She frowned.

"Maybe, the Japanese style one?"

"Yea."She agree and mumble "I hate choosing this kind of stuff."This make Hope giggle.

"Um the Japanese style one please."

After they finished buying the set of dishes, they leave the store and Hope drive towards the office area instead of Light's house.

"Hope where are we going?"

"You will see."

* * *

They had arrived in a factory, the guards quickly open the gate when they see its Hope who is at the gate.

"Thanks."Hope said to them and getting out of the car, opening the door for Light and holding her hand while getting themselves into the factory.

"What is this Hope?"Light asked while looking at the huge metal door.

"This is why we come here."Hope answer.

"What! To see a door?"

"No, for something inside of course."He smile.

Hope open the door with his fingerprint and eye pattern, Light wonder why Hope need this place so well secured. They walk for about half an hour and they finally come to five smaller metal doors. Each doors had different colour light shining and they have some faint pattern on the doors.

Light walk towards the red door and see there is a rose shape pattern like her crystal mark when she was still l'cie. Then she look at the other doors which have their companions colours and crystal pattern except Hope.

"Hope what is the meaning of this?"

"This is a lab instead of a factory."He walk towards her "This place is where myself and other engineer and scientist work to achieve a better weapons for you guys."

"Why? And what about yourself."

"You will know soon and myself well I don't think I need one."

"Hope Estheim, I will not tolerate you lying at me or not answering me truthfully."Hope smile sadly at her and sign.

"You will know soon I promise. But now please come with me."He then open the rosy red door and dragged Light inside.

"Hope! Tell me."Light eyes boring into Hope's.

"Sorry Light, but you have to wait."

* * *

Sorry I know its short but I will make that up for the next chapter. ^:^

And now I had some decisions that need to make for Hope and Light please chose any one you want for the fiction please.

1. Hope died (I will not tell you the reason yet.) and Light alive.

2. Hope is alive but broke up with Light and married someone else. Light is alive too.

3. Hope and Light are together but dead(also the reason would not be told yet.).

4. Hope and Light are alive, together they have their own son or/ and daughter

The one have the most vote will be the ending. ^:^ Thank you for reading.


End file.
